witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Zizel
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Zizel (ジゼル; Romaji: Jizeru) is a Purebred demon who has a demonic pact with Claire. Appearance Zizel appears as a young, elegant woman with pale skin and fuchsia eyes. She has a long, cotton candy pink colored hair and braided side hair at both sides of her face, tied with pink and orange ribbons. She wears an outfit reminiscent of gothic lolita fashion, consisting of a long, black dress with a hot pink dress sewn over the black one. An orange ribbon is placed in the center of her chest. Her appearance can be customized in the menu option "Zizel" during the main story as well as Wilardo's in the bonus stage (with differing outfits) Personality Zizel likes to tease Claire a lot, and would bluntly call her out on her naivety when she asks her questions about the happenings within the mansion or her personal doubts. She's been noted to have rather bad tastes, one example being how her favorite version of the Witch's Heart storybook being incredibly morbid that included human sacrifice. However Zizel does seem to show some kindness to Claire, calling her クレアちゃん (Romaji: "Claire-chan") in the Japanese version, and constantly offering hints for her. Despite that, that kindness isn't enough for her to find much pity towards Claire's fate, or to grant any of Claire's wishes (due to how she finds the thought of actually granting positive wishes absurd) In her portrait, she is described as a fan of tea over coffee as shown in some scenes and portrait. She is also fond of playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and enjoys taking baths with lavender in the water. In her bonus stage portrait, she came up with the idea to give high-class Purebreds "celebration days". She decided to make her celebration day a holiday, and take the day off. In comparison to Rouge, who appears to resent them, Zizel is friendly with the Hater demons (Namely Lime and Charlotte), taking part in their games and is often seen around them. History Little is known about Zizel, except for the fact that she is a Purebred demon and is one of the people responsible for trapping Claire in the mansion, and starting the loop. At the end of Noel's route, she remarks that "things have started to get boring since it's been going on for too long", suggesting that she has been living as a demon for a long time, overlooking the events within the loop. She is Claire's pact partner. Trivia * Zizel's main theme color is pink. * If the menu option is counted, Zizel has the most outfits in Witch's Heart, or else the title goes to Lime and Charlotte with 4 outfits. * It was stated that Zizel's name was supposed to be Giselle, but due to Zizel having a more fitting sound for a pure demon the name Giselle was discarded. * She is often seen holding a cup of tea. Gallery Click here to be redirected to Zizel's image gallery. Category:Characters Category:Demon Side